Hunting the Blades
=Chapter 1: The conference= The inner chambers of the Den where damp and dark. Thos whom had choicen to heed the call of the old orc had been meet by his undead slave. Apperently a dead nobel of Alterac whom had once been the orcs survent and spy, but it seamed had failed his master once to often. The man still looked more human then undead, only a old rooting wound in his chest gave away that he was no more of the living. If any of the forsaken that had gatherd disapprove of a orc having a undead slave they did not say so. As they gatherd some whisperd among one another about the old one. Some said that he was a sentanentail old fool that apperently wished that the Den hunted for relics of the past. Others said that he was a close allie to the Grand Haemonculus, that they had known one another a long time. But most whisperd about the young blood elf female that sat in a cage close by. Her eyes where emty and some said that they had tryed all manor of ways to make her speak and not goten a sound from her. When all where asambeled Burgrsch bowed befor the Grand Haemonculus and started to speak: "Dear colleagues and my Lord DeFace. I have asambelled you here today to show you this!" And ripped a pice of black cloth off a odd looking item. At it's top was a orb that gave of a demonic green glow. The orb was hold in place by a golden orc hand cowerd whit demonic runes. And around it's base was a chain that some of thos assembled recognize as the bounds to which the Grand Haemonculus himself had imprisoned the Face Eater. "This my friends is The Orb of a Thousand Souls! Whit it we can comand the Face Eater to tell us all it knows! And all that is known by any soul we let it eat!" This was indeed a revitation. For all the members of the Den knew that knowlage was power, and they all hungerd for power! But how to beast make use of knowlage? And the Face Eater only knew the scerets of the dead. "I have all ready teasted this most usefull device. And whit it I know where to look for more relics of power. I will now share this whit you all." as the old orc said the last he turned to the device. Put his hands on it and said in a comanding tone of voice: "Where are the Blades of the Burning Blades!" The green glow bacame brighter and a trio of monsturs hissing voices where heard in the minds of thos present. Then the Face Eater started to tell them what it knew whit it's three voices: "Not that you inssects could make usse of there true power! But we know where mosst of them whent. The Blade of Hatred wass taken by the Legion, ass Gul'dan toke it whit him after cassting this old inssect away! Like a clean bone! Where exacly it iss now we do not know... But we would guesss that Kil'jeaden would only give a weapon of that power to one of hiss mosst trusted sslavess... The Blade of Horror wass taken by the Ssilver Hand. They might well have had it desstroyed... Or tryed to transsform it whit there "Holy Light". Ass they are mortal foolss! The Blade of Sslaughter wass taken by the Twilight Hammer cult. They reverd the thing ass if it wass a extention of there godsss... Ssadly... We know noting about the lasst fore bladess ass there lasst ownerss ssoulss we have not yet conssumed! What now you inssectss?! Do you dear trak down the last fore ssoulss and feed usss?!" The old orc sent a wave of pain through the Face Eaters prison. And then truned to faces his fellows. They had all be whery still and quiet. As if waiting for the old one to speak once more. "My dear colleagues and my Lord DeFace. I hear by ask the aid of the Den, I do not own any relic of power that can trak the spirits of the dead. Nor do I have that power, in return I will grant any whom choise to aid me free access to the Orb of of a Thousand Souls. Use it to seak knowlage of other things or steal the souls of your enemys I do not cear what you do whit it, aslong as I get the aid I need..." This reward made many of thos assembled become stirred. Here was a relic of great power that the Grand Haemonculus had given total controll over to the old warlock. And now he was giving any who wanted to use it free access for a rather small fee. But before anyone ells could speak the Grand Haemonculus spoke: "But take cear if feeding the accused thing! If it grows to powerfull we might lose controll of it. And if that happens we could become it's tools and not the other way around!" "You are wise as ever my lord." Said Burgrsch bowing his head. Da Credits! Burgrsch Category:Den of Haemonculi Category:Original lore Category:Moonglade (EU)